Caring For Her
by Pricat
Summary: Hinata falls ill from a sickness affecting Konoha but Gaara wants to help her which surprises everybody but is there something more behind this especially Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Caring For Her**

**A/N An new Naruto fic but has my favourite pairing in it, Hina/Gaara since they're my faves in the anime**

**I've had an idea all day for an Naruto fic since hearing the news that Disney XD is getting Shippuden but that's a big mistake but that's their problem but I won't be watching it.**

**In this fic Hinata is struck by an illness where the symptoms are the same as swine flu but it's not that but Gaara wants to nurse her to health. **

**I hope people especially Naruto fans really enjoy this.**

It was daytime in Konoha but somebody was up early.

It was a young kunochi with brunette hair, lavender eyes, slender and very smart but shy.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga but she had a smile on her face.

She knew that Naruto was on a mission with Sakura and Sasuke but she was waiting for somebody else.

But she was afraid because some of the villagers in Konoha had fallen under a strange illness but the medical ninjas were working on finding a cure for it but that was the mission Naruto along with Sakura and Sasuke were on right now with Kakashi sensei.

"_I hope they're okay._

_I know they can do this and bring the one who can heal the illness to Konoha."_ Hinata thought as she went to training.

* * *

Kurenai noticed that Hinata was a little peaky but thought nothing of it as she saw Shino show up with Kiba but they were worried because of the illness that had struck the village because many people were either at home or in the infirmary lying in bed and trying to get better.

Tsunade had been trying to find a cure but had failed.

But she had heard legends of a hidden village where most of the ninja were humans but demon and ogre but she'd heard of a sage like Jiraya who had a cure for whatever was making the villagers ill.

She'd sent Kakashi along with Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke to go there and find the sage.

She hoped that Konoha would be safe as it was her duty as the Fifth Hokage to keep the village safe.

She then drank tea while reading medical journals.

* * *

Hinata began to feel really weak and tired while training which was strange since that never happened before.

Shino saw Kurenai look shocked as she felt Hinata's forehead.

It was very hot and a fever was beginning to rage.

"Maybe you should go home and rest.

You're don't feel so well." she said as the kunochi shivered.

"N-No I-I'm g-good." she answered shivering.

Kiba watched as she got to her feet slowly.

Kiba was worried along with Shino seeing Hinata like this but they went on with training but Kurenai was keeping a close eye on her just in case something happened but had a feeling it would but then Hinata fell to her knees.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kurenai said as she was by her side.

"I'll...... be okay......" Hinata answered as her eyes closed.

Kurenai was worried but saw Temari appear along with Kankurro and Gaara but the Kazekage looked worried seeing Hinata lying on the ground but Kankurro knew she was ill like the people in Suna.

"She's ill.

Like in our village." he said softly.

Temari watched as Gaara picked Hinata up gently.

She and Kankurro were worried seeing that.

"You shouldn't do that brother.

You might get sick!" Kankurro said.

"Don't worry about me.

My Shakuaku protects me from illness the same way it does from attacks.

Besides Hinata is my friend." Gaara told him.

Temari was confused by this as she saw her brother leave the area with Hinata.

She had a feeling Gaara cared about her.........

* * *

Gaara was nervous as he came to Hinata's house.

He wondered where her parents were but didn't want to ask her right now but heard her cough slightly which scared him as they were childhood friends since she'd been in Suna for a while when she was younger.

She had been the only one to care about him back then.

"Please be okay Hinata." he said softly.

He then put a cloth on her head to cool her fever but was very worried.

He had a strange feeling in his heart as he watched Hinata sleep but knew what it was.

It was Love.

For a long time growing up, he didn't understand what Love was until he fought Naruto while he was trying to save Sakura and Sasuke but the young genin with the Nine Tailed Fox in him had shown him that Love made people strong ebough to protect those precious to you.

_"Don't worry Hinata._

_I will protect you._

_You are precious to me_." the Kazekage thought.

He then left to get something to eat.

* * *

Kankurro was easting at the ramen shop but was thinking about his brother Gaara but about the way he cared about Hinata like that and willing to risk illness to help her.

That surprised him and Temari but moreso him.

He knew that after that battle with Naruto a few days during the final Chunnin Exam tournament, Gaara had began to make changes in his personality which had surprised and amazed them but liked it.

In that time he'd became the new Kazekage of their village Suna.

The villagers had been afraid at first but as time went on, they saw that he had changed and wasn't quite a monster as they thought.

But they had a feeling he cared about Hinata.

But Kankurro was surprised to see Gaara join him.

"Ramen to go please." he told the chef softly handing him a token.

Kankurro smiled at that as the chef handed him a bag with dumplings and a bowl of ramen.

"Thank you." the Kazekage said smiling.

Kankurro was always surprised when his brother smiled.

When he was younger, he never smiled.

But he watched as Gaara left in the direction of Hinata's house......


	2. Worrying About Those They Care About

**Caring For Her**

Gaara was sitting on Hinata's rooftop.

He was looking up at the moon while eating ramen but was sad but knew why.

He was worried about Hunata because he thought she would die.

He hated the thought of losing somebody he cared about like his mother and his uncle Yashimaru but he knew that hadn't been his fault.

It had been the Shakauku's.

It'd been the bane of his life since he was born as an evil gift from his father before he was born.

A tear fell from his eye at that horrible thought of losing Hinata.

"I-It won't happen!

Naruto and his friends will bring back the ninja who can heal the village and Suna.

I know it." he told himself.

He hoped he wasn't wrong as he went back into the house.......

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke made camp for the night.

He was very worried about Konoha but somebody else.

He was thinking about Kurenai.

They'd been friends for as long as he could remember but now he was feeling something more.

It was Love.

"_I hope you're okay._

_The illness is very bad and affecting most of the Hidden Villages with rapid speed._

_Our only hope is to get to the Village Hidden in the Swamps." _the Jonin thought.

"Kakashi-sensei is everything okay?

You seem pretty distracted." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine Sakura.

I'm just worried about Konoha, that's all." he answered her.

"I bet he's thinking about a girlfriend he has!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura told the blonde haired teen.

"Jeez Saka-chan.

I was only kidding." he retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

Sometimes Naruto annoyed him when he was joking around.

Kakashi sighed at that.

"_Somethings never change with them."_ he thought with a smile.....

* * *

Hinata was surprised to see Gaara by her side as her eyes opened.

"G-Gaara-kun......." she said weakly.

"Ssh Hinata.

You're very ill.

You were struck by the illness that affected Konoha and my village.

Hopefully Naruto should be bringing the one who can heal this illness soon." he told her.

She blushed slightly as he stroked her brunette hair.

She remembered crushing on Naruto but knew there was no chasnce because she knew his heart belonged to Sakura and nothing would ever change that but she knew that Gaara was like her.

He smiled seeing her hold his hand.

He watched as her eyes closed again........


	3. Hoping for A Miracle

**Caring For Her**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm sorry if people were expecting an update yesterday but my body has been invaded by the cold so I had to rest but still not myself so I wanted to update and not let my readers down.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

Kurenai was nervous as she woke up from a bad dream.

It had involved Kakashi but she saw the sun rise over Konoha but was worried because they'd heard no word from Kakashi but hoped he was okay but sighed as she got dressed but couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi.

They'd been friends since childhood but as they'd grown up and became Jonin, there was something more to it than that.

It was Love.

_"I hope he's okay._

_I' better check on Hinata._

_Nobody has heard of her current condition since she became ill._

_I hope nothing's wrong." _she thought as she left.

* * *

Pakkun wondered why Naruto was unusually quiet as they moved on.

The spiky blonde haired boy had been thinking about what Kakashi had said about the Village hidden in the Swamps and that the ninja there were demons and other strange creatures but he wondered something as they travelled.

"What is it Naruto?

Something's bothering you, isn't it?" the ninja dog asked as he nodded.

"This village we're going to, there's demons there right?" he asked.

Pakkun nodded in reply.

"Yes but why did you ask that?" the ninja dog replied.

"Maybe that's where I belong.

A place where being a demon isn't a bad thing.

Maybe that's the village I belong in." Naruto told him.

But Pakkun was nerved by that.

_"I had a feeling he would think that if we went there._

_I hope this wasn't a mistake_." Kakashi thought.

He knew that in Konoha, people still didn't trust Naruto even though he showed that he was more than somebody with a demon in them but the teen had pretended that their harsh words didn't bother or hurt him but they secretly did.

He hoped that they could cure the Hidden Villages of the illness that had affected them.

Kabuto smiled seeing them.

He then went to tell Orchimaru......

* * *

Gaara then walked into Hinata's room.

The young Hyuga heir was asleep but still very ill but the Kazekage smiled as he watched her sleep.

She was always cute while sleeping but he had a feeling that Love for her was growing stronger but was afraid that the Shakaku would ruin things but this time he had the beast within him under control which meant he could sleep even if it was just for a little while but he saw something on her bedside table that made him smile.

It was a framed photo of him on a swing when he was little but Hinata was pushing him.

But he was brought out of his thoughts hearing a knock on the door.

He saw Hinata began to stir but didn't want her to wake up.

"Ssh Hinata.

I'll get it." the Kazekage whispered.

He left the room and opened the door but saw Kurenai.

She saw fear in his emerald eyes as she came in but understood.

Besides his siblings, Naruto and Hinata, the Kazekage trusted nobody else but was learning how to trust others and to care about other people but Naruto and Hinata were helping him with that.

Kurenai noticed that Hinata was asleep but had been drinking plenty of fluids.

_"He has been taking good care of her after all_." the female Jonin thought.

Gaara watched as she left.

He shivered but controlled himself forcing the Shakauku back into his cage inside of him.

"Gaara....... don't be...... afraid." Hinata said feverishly.

That made Gaara smile a little as he looked at the photo......

_It'd been a normal yet peaceful day in Suna but somebody wasn't very happy._

_It was a young six year old boy with short red spiked hair, emerald eyes with dark rings around them and filled with hurt and pain, slender, wore boots and had a bear in his arms._

_"Why are they afraid of me?_

_I just want to play!_

_I'm not a monster!_

_I'm not!" the boy said sadly._

_"H-Hello?_

_Are you okay?" he heard a voice say._

_The young boy looked up into a pair of lavender eyes._

_A young girl around the age of six or seven was standing near him._

_She had brunette hair, wore a dress but seemed afraid._

_"W-Why aren't you running away?_

_I'm a monster!" he said sadly on the swing._

_The young girl was confused._

_"You're not a monster._

_You look a little strange but that's okay._

_You look like any normal kid in the village._

_My mommy said it's what's inside people that are important._

_I'm Hinata._

_What's your name?" she asked him._

_"G-Garra." he answered her._

_"Good name._

_Wanna play?" she asked._

_He nodded in reply as they played all day but as the sun set, Gaara saw that Hinata was sad._

_"Hinata what's wrong?" Gaara asked her as they were sitting on a rooftop._

_"I-I have to go home soon." she answered._

_"B-But why?" Gaara asked._

_"My Daddy was visiting your Daddy for the day but......" she answered._

_"But what Hinata?_

_We are...... friends." Gaara asked._

_"I want to stay here and be with you._

_You're my only friend because back in my village, I don't have a lot of friends and my father isn't very nice but I know he likes Hanabi my little sister better than me." Hinata answered._

_Gaara understood what it was like to be all alone and have nobody to care about you._

_He then kissed her._

_They both blushed but Hinata heard er father calling and left........_

* * *

Gaara was snapped out of his peaceful memory by Hinata's coughing and remembered all those he cared about deeply especially his mother and uncle Yashimaru but was feeling something else he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

The fear of losing somebody precious to him again but he growled angrily at the thought like the Shakauku but calmed down as he had hope that Naruto and the others would find the sage and make them cure the illness that had affected the villages and Hinata.

He saw a kind smile on Hinata's face as her eyes opened.

"Are you scared about me Gaara-kun?

Don't be.

Our friends will get the cure and make everybody better.

Trust me." she said weakly as Gaara nodded.

He hoped what Hinata said was true......


	4. Meeting An Old Friend

**Caring For Her**

The next day Gaara saw both his sister and brother about to leave Konoha but the Kazekage wondered where they were going but had a feeling they were going back to Suna but he didn't care if they did.

He sighed seeing them leave but Kankurro along with Temari saw the sadness in their little brother's eyes.

He had never seen him look like that unless their father was around.

"There is a way you can help.

Go after Naruto and help him find the Village Hidden in the Swamps so they can bring back the sage who can cure the illness." Gaara told them.

"But Gaara!" Kankurro protrsted.

"But nothing!

Go help them unless you want the villages to get worse!" the Kazekage snapped.

Kankurro understood as he and Temari left Konoha at once but Gaara gasped seeing Hinata fall to her knees in the doorway.

"G-Gaara......" she said weakly.

"It's okay Hinata.

You need to stay in bed.

I can't let you get much worse than you already are.

I-I care about you okay?" he said blushing.

He then picked her up gently walking back into the house.

* * *

Orchimaru was happy but surprised that Naruto and his little squad were going to the Village Hidden in the Swamps but smiled knowing Sasuke still had the curse mark on him but Kabuto was a little worried.

"Why would they be going to that village?" Kabuto asked him.

"Because those demon and ogre villagers are the only ones good at healing illness damn it!

I was the one who created the illness as revenge on the Third Hokage for taking my arms and my jutsus!" the demon answered angrily.

Kabuto understood what his lord meant.

"Shouldn't we go and stop them?" he asked.

"Don't worry we will." he said laughing........

* * *

Gaara sighed as he was in the kitchen.

He had already had breakfast but was making Hinata some soup to help her feel better.

He remembered when he was little and got sick but Yashimaru would always take care of him like he was doing right now for Hinata but sighed remembering that dreadful yet fateful night when he'd lost his uncle but he shook those thoughts away.

"_Why do you care so much about that Hyuga girl huh?_

_She's precious to you huh?"_ the Shakuku taunted in his head.

Gaara hadn't been able to ignore the beast inside of him but Naruto and especially Hinata had helped him to ignore it so he couldn't hurt anybody he cared about but the Shakuau wasn't happy at Naruto for knocking sense into Gaara's head with that headbutt and then showing him that Love made you stronger because he'd had Gaara under his control by using his hurt and pain to control him and make him use him.

"But I'm that person anymore.

I have friends who care about me and don't care if I have a demon inside of me.

I won't become that monster of a person anymore!" he said softly.

Those thoughts had weakened the demon's chakra trying to get Gaara ubder his control once more but had failed.

_"You're not fun to be in anymore_." the demon said before his voice faded......

* * *

Naruto sighed as his eyes opened but the bright early sunlight hurt them.

He noticed that Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were still asleep but decided to take a walk in the forest to clear his head because last night he'd had a strange dream involving Konoha and the Nine Tailed Fox but it was the night the demon had attacked the village but he saw somebody approach making powerful hand signs but Naruto had gasped seeing the man.

The Fourth Hokage looked like him!

But Naruto was confused by that.

He'd always liked the Fourth Hokage because of how he saved Konoha from the Nine Tailed Fox but had a feeling there was something more to it than that.

Sometimes he felt as if they were related somehow but shook that thought off as he came to a lake but sat under a tree.

"Hello Naruto it's been a long time." he heard somebody say.

He gasped seeing who it was.

It was a boy with long black hair, green robes but slender but wore a mask with a red dragon on it.

"H-Haku?" Naruto asked surprised.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes it's me.

I see you have become more stronger since we last met by the headband that you wear.

But I came to help.

As a tracker ninja I know where the Village Hidden in the Swamps is.

I was hoping to run into you sooner or later." he said as Naruto.

"Haku........ would the Village Hidden in the Swamps be a good place for somebody with a demon in them?" Naruto asked.

The tracker ninja understood.

"Yes you would.

There are many humans living there who have demons sealed within them.

But what about your friends if you move there?

Wouldn't they miss you?" Haku answered as they walked back to where the rest of Team 7 were.

That last question of Haku's lingered in Naruto's mind..........


	5. The Mark of A Demon

**Caring For Her**

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto with Haku along with Kakashi-sensei but he wondered why the young tracker ninja was here but had a feeling that he wanted to help them get to the Village Hidden in the Swamps but Sasuke didn't trust him because of what had happened when he and Naruto had fought Haku in his little trap when he was helping the Demon of the Mist but Naruto along with Sakura and Kakashi seemed to trust him.

Naruto smiled seeing Haku with Pakkun.

He had a feeling the ninja dog bonded easily with somebody like Haku but there was a sadness in Haku's eyes because he had a feeling he still thought about Zabuza his master and caretaker who'd adopted and trained Haku since he was a young child.

Naruto decided not to ask the young tracker ninja about that because he knew it hurt his heart thinking about that.

"Why is he even here?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Because I can help you find what you're looking for." Haku told him codly.

Naruto had a feeling Sasuke hadn't forgave Haku for what happened.

"_Why is he still angry at Haku for what happened?_

_He didn't mean to do that stuff."_ he thought as Kakashi understood.

He hoped that Sasuke would let go of his grudge.

But he hoped that they could find the Village Hidden in the Swamps so they could cure the Hidden Villages of illness but had a feeling Orchimaru was behind this but wasn't sure but moved on.....

* * *

Gaara then checked up on Hinata but she was tossing and turning which worried the Kazekage.

He had a feeling something was bothering her but knew it was to do with her family especially her father and younger sister but her lavender eyes opened as there were tears in them as her fever was getting worse but was worried as he stroked her brunette hair.

"Don't worry Hina.

They will come and heal the illness but were you thinking about your family?

They were mean to you?" he said softly.

The Kazekage was sitting on the Hyuga's bed but she nodded in reply.

"Yes they were.

My father thought I was too weak so he sent me away and disowned me but made Hinabi his new favourite and forgot all about me but Kurenai cares about me.

She helps me but cares about me and doesn't think I'm weak." Hinata answered him.

Gaara understood how she felt but he felt Love flow through him as Hinata hugged him.

He felt strange as this had never happened to him before.

He'd never known what a hug felt like until now because nobody would dare to approach him because of his demon but it felt nice.

"Mmm....... this....... feels good." Hinata mumured as Gaara nodded.

"Yes it is.

I never felt this thing before.

What is it?" he answered.

Hinata laughed but coughed slightly.

"It's a hug.

Haven't you had one before?" she asked weakly.

"N-No.

Nobody in Suna would try to hug me because of the Shakaku inside me but you're not afraid of me." he replied to her.

"I know you're not just a demon but a person but you shouldn't let others put you down.

At least I like you and so does Naruto." she replied yawning.

He watched as she fell asleep in his arms but yawned himself which was odd for him but yet calming.

He then felt his black eyes close as he fell into sleep.......

* * *

Orchimaru smiled seeing that as Kabuto was nervous.

"It seems that Hyuga brat has tamed the beast within the Kazekage but we could use this to our upper hand.

Maybe make her like him!" the snake like demon told him.

Kabuto was nervous seeing a hooded figure.

It was Orchimaru's son.

He was so strong in power, he could implant demons into ninjas without them realising but saw the demon of the Hyuga clan and understood the mission his father had for him as he left them but Kabuto was worried as they left because he knew that Gaara would be angry if he found out his little friend had a demon put inside her.

Orchimaru smiled as they left........

* * *

That night Naruto had another strange dream.....

_He was in Konoha but was worried as he heard somebody calling to him._

_He saw Jonin and Chunnin running from him but wondered why as he saw the Nine Tailed Fox causing havoc but somebody was on it._

_It made him gasp seeing himself on top of it._

_"What the heck happened here?_

_I don't want to destroy Konoha!" Naruto cried out._

_"Don't worry Naruto you won't destroy the village._

_I know you'll be a great Hokage." he heard somebody say as he turned around and gasped._

_He saw a man that looked like the Fourth Hokage._

_"H-How do you know me?_

_I'm just somebody with a demon in their body." Naruto answered._

_The older man laughed at Naruto._

_"You don't know who I am right?_

_I'm more than a Hokage to you son." Yondaime told him._

_Naruto was shocked as everything blurred and went black........_

Naruto was very confused as his eyes opened but it was the middle of the night and he was still confused about everything that was happening in his life but wondered if it was his destiny to be the host of the Nine Tailed Fox but wasn't sure but wanted to ask Kakashi but saw he wasn't there but had a feeling he was either training or reading......

* * *

Yoimura smiled as he entered Hinata's house.

He then saw that Gaara was still awake but was worried because he'd heard rumours of the Kazekage's strength and his powerful demon the Two Tailed Shakaku but snuck inside but smiled coming into Hinata's room but smiled seeing the young Hyuga heir asleep in bed which made him happy as he began to use the jutsu that implanted the Hyuga Clan's demon in her body but saw the young kunochi toss and turn but was scared feeling bad chakra enter her body.

Her lavender eyes opened but fear was in them as she screamed while coughing as Gaara entered but growled seeing Yoimura made him angry as he made powerful handsigns but the young demon ran away afraid but Hinata was shivering in fear as he sat beside her.

"D-Don't worry Hina it'll be okay." he said making hand signs as a seal appeared on Hinata' s chest but faded inside her.

A green heart mark was on her forehead as a sign that she had a demon but she was sad but he understood as he hugged her.

He was mad at Orchimaru and that ninja who had attacked her.

But he was nervous but would try to help her........


	6. Meeting Her Demon

**Caring For Her**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm feeling a bit better right now but just relaxing.**

**I hope you like this**

Gaara was upset that Hinata now had a demon in her but wanted to make her feel better because he knew how it felt to have a demon in him but he sighed sitting on the rooftop but heard coughing as he saw Hinata join him but he felt her forehead but she still had a bad fever but was worried knowing she wanted to be with him but he was afraid for her but realised something.

Now that she had a demon in her, they were more alike now than ever and he smiled at that thought as Hinata sat by his side.

"Gaara...... do you still want to be my friend even if I have a demon inside me?" the kunochi asked him.

"Of course I still want to be your friend.

You and Naruto are the only ones who know I'm not just a demon but a person too.

I know Naruto still likes you as a friend even if he knew you have a demon in you." the Kazelage told her.

He felt that good yet tingly feeling as Hinata hugged him.

He heard her get worse and was worried.

"You'd better get back inside.

You're getting worse being out here.

Let me help you Hina." he told her lifting her up.

He then walked back into the house with her in his arms.

* * *

Kakashi was training and about to use his Lightning Blade but stopped seeing Naruto.

"What're you doing here?

Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"I was but I had this dream involving the Fourth Hokage but how does he know I'll make a great Hokage?

We're not even related!" Naruto told him.

Kakashi sighed hearing that.

He along with Jiraya knew the identity of Naruto's father but had been sworn not to tell but the sensei believed it would help Naruto learn about himself.

"Actually you are related to him." Kakashi told him.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that.

"I-I am?

How Kakashi-sensei?" he asked curious.

"Because your father is the Fourth Hokage.

He gave himself up to protect the village but you were considered a hero at birth because your father placed the Nine Tailed Fox inside you but he regretted it but he loved you.

He was Jiraya's prize student and had high hopes you would follow in his footsteps as Hokage but one day you will.

I'm sorry we kept this from you but it's the only way to help you." he told him.

Naruto nodded as he understood.

He then saw him walk off but had a lot on his mind but wondered how Konoha was doing while they were gone........

* * *

Hinata saw a look of fear in Gaara's emerald eyes as he tucked her into bed but had a feeling he was scared for her because he knew that her life had been changed now she had a demon in her like him but he felt like crying.

"Gaara are you scared for me?

Because I have a demon inside me now?

You shouldn't be worried because now I can help Konoha like Naruto and like you helping your village, right?

Having a demon isn't a bad thing, right?" Hinata told him.

The Kazekage smiled wistfully at that.

"_Somebody like her should be afraid of what's inside her but yet she's hopeful about all the good she can do with her new strength and chakra."_ he thought.

He then watched as she fell asleep.

But he decided to leave her for now.......

* * *

_Hinata woke up but found herself in her childhood home but she heard a gentle voice._

_She then saw something approach her but it wasn't human._

_It was a demon._

_It was a human but also a griffin with powerful wings, kind eyes but smiled at Hinata._

_"W-Who're you?_

_You're my demon aren't you?" the young kunochi asked it._

_The woman nodded as she put a gentle yet clawed hand on Hinata's shoulder._

_"Don't be afraid Hinata._

_Yes I am your demon but my name is Piri the Winged Demon of Hope._

_You were the only Hyuga who I want to be my host." she told the young Hyuga._

_"What do you mean I'm the one you want as your host?" Hinata asked her._

_"All the other members of your clan cared about was strength but not about heart._

_Unlike you who has a very pure heart._

_You may be shy but inside there is more strength inside you but it emerges when you need to protect those you care about._

_I know you are very brave and tolerant of others." she said as she faded......_

* * *

Kurenai saw Gaara on the rooftop but he seemed peaceful and looking up at the moon.

She wanted to talk to him about Hinata but was afraid as she knew how angry he could be but knew that he had better control over it now but hoped that Hinata was okay as she joined him.

"Is Hinata feeling better?

I noticed you've been with her most of the time." she asked him.

"She's okay but still very sick.

But she also has a demon in her.

I hope you're not too mad." the Kazekage answered sadly.

She saw sadness in his eyes that made her feel sorry for him.

"It's okay Gaara.

It's not your fault it happened but maybe this should help her." she replied.

"Yes I know but things will be harder for her now she has a demon in her because the villagers of Konoha are still afraid of Naruto because he has the Nine Tailed Fox inside him even though he uses it's chakra to help the village.

I don't want her to go through what Naruto and I went through." he answered as Kurenai understood.

She knew that Hinata helped Naruto deal with having the Nine Tailed Fox in him.

"Don't worry Gaara it'll be okay.

I know how much you care about her.

Sometimes she won't stop talking about you which is cute." she told him.

Gaara smiled hearing that as he looked up at the moon.......


	7. Precious To Her

**Caring For Her**

Haku smiled as they approached a strange door in the mist.

Naruto had a feeling it would lead them to their destination but Sasuke and Sakura weren't sure but Kakashi and Pakkun understood.

"_Welcome Nine Tailed Fox...... " _Naruto heard a voice say.

There was fear in his blue eyes at that.

"H-How do they know I have the Nine Tailed Fox in me?" Naruto asked.

"This door is a portal to the place we seek,

The Hokage there can sense demons in this world." Haku answered softly.

"How do you know Haku?" Sakura asked him.

"Because Zabuza told me all about the Village Hidden in the Swamps but always wanted to go but couldn't." the tracker ninja answered.

Team 7 understood as they prepared to open the door but Kakashi saw two figures appear.

Naruto was surprised to see Kankurro and Temari but wondered what they were doing here.

"Gaara ordered us to help you but he should've came since he's the strongest of the three of us." Kankurro pouted.

"Then why isn't he here?" Sasuke asked them coldly.

"He's in Konoha looking after that Hyuga girl who came down with the illness that affects the Hidden Villages but for some reason he didn't want to leave her." Temari answered.

Naruto had a sad look on his face knowing who it was Temari was talking about.

He then decided what they should do as he opened the door.

They watched as they were pulled into the door by a powerful hurricane.

Sakura understood what was going on as they let go.......

* * *

"Naruto........" Hinata said in her sleep.

Gaara was surprised hearing her say that as he brought her some water.

"What about Naruto?" he asked gently as her eyes opened.

"They're in the Village........" she said coughing as she drank.

_"She means they've reached the Village Hidden in the Swamps_." the Kazekage thought smiling.

He hoped that Naruto and the others would find the sage and cure the villages but then he heard footsteps on the roof.

"Stay here." he said softly leaving the sick kunochi.

Hinata wondered what was going on.

But she hoped Gaara would be okay.....

* * *

Kabuto smiled as he was on the rooftop of Hinata's house.

Orchimaru had ordered him to talk to Gaara but the Sound Village ninja was afraid as he saw the Kazekage show up.

"What do _you_ want!" Gaara growled as Kabuto shivered in fear.

He knew how strong the Kazekage was when angry as the Kazekage was trying to keep calm.

"My master wants the Hyuga girl to join him.

He knows how strong her demon is when she protects those she cares about.

Let's see if that's true." he said begining to attack but the Shakaku protected him.

Kabuto smiled remembering the one time when Gaara had been weakened when Itatchi had taken his demon along with Deidara but the Kazekage was more stronger but gasped as the sand defence weakened but then Kabuto was hit by a blast of chakra as Gaara gasped seeing who it had came from.

Hinata was standing there weak but attempting to use her new chakra to stop Kabuto.

"I won't let you hurt Gaara-kun!" she said coughing slightly.

Kabuto gasped as he was weakened but decided to leave for now.

Gaara then calmed down seeing Hinata fall to her knees but she was sick.

"You were amazing!" Gaara said to her lifting her up.

"I-I couldn't let him hurt you like before so my demon and I combined our chakra and used the thought of keeping you safe to make it stronger.

You're precious to me Gaara-kun." she answered as her eyes closed as they went inside.........


	8. Bitter Surprise

**Caring For Her**

Naruuto woke to find himself in a village but it was unlike Konoha.

There were strange stalls seeling things but the villagers surprised the young Jonin as they were demons, ogres and other strange creatures walking around.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself as he saw a young demon boy approach.

He looked....... like the Nine Tailed Fox but had one long tail, bristly orange fur but kind eye slits which were filled with warmth.

"You're one of us, a Kyuubi!

But you're also human." the demon boy said smiling.

"W-What're you going to do to me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I'm Kisa.

Who're you fellow demon?" he asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I may be a Jonin now but soon I'll be Hokage and then people will stop disrespecting me and accept me for who I am.

But right now my squad and I were looking for the Village Hidden in the Swamps to find some sage who can cure an illness that made the villagers sick.

Do you know of this guy Kisa?" Naruto explained but the demon boy was in awe.

"Yeah I do.

He's the Hokage of this Village.

I can take you to him." the demon boy told him.

Naruto was in awe as Kisa led him to the Hokage Mountain where the faces of the previous Hokage were carved into but the young Jonin was surprised seeing human and demons had been Hokage in this village.

"_Maybe this is where I belong." _he thought as he followed the demon boy.

* * *

Haku smiled as he along with Sakura were in the Hokage's home but the kunochi was worried.

"Are you okay Sakura?

You've been very quiet since we arrived." the tracker ninja told her.

"I'm just worried about Naruto and Sasuke because we haven't seen them since we landed in this Village but I'm worried that they could be in danger or worse." she told him.

Haku understood but saw her gasp seeing the Hokage.

It was Yondaime the Fourth Hokage.

"B-But how?

You died saving the village from the thing that's in Naruto!" the kunochi said shocked.

Yondaime understood the young jonin's shock.

"I didn't die.

I floated in limbo until I found this village but they needed a Hokage badly so I agreed because I knew Konoha was in good hands with the Third Hokage but I'm worried about Naruto." he answered her.

"Why would you be worried about Naruto?

You barely know him." Sakura told him.

Haku sighed seeing the sadness in Yondaime's blue eyes at the kunochi's words.

"Because he's my son." the Fourth Hokage answered as Haku understood.

Kakashi sighed knowing the truth about Naruto's father as he joined them in the Hokage's home but saw anger in Sakura's eyes but understood why she would be angry.

"Sakura........ Naruto doesn't know this either.

The Third Hokage decreed that nobody especially Naruto was to know that the Fourth Hokage was his father the same way they weren't to know about the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him on pain of death." the Jonin told them.

They understood but saw sadness in Yondaime's eyes at that.

"I never..... meant to make his life different by putting that demon in my son.

I was just doing it to help Konoha." he answered as Haku nderstood.

It reminded him of Zabuza taking him in.

But then he heard a gasp as somebody entered.

It was Naruto.......

* * *

Yondaime sighed seeing the look of fear in the young Jonin's eyes as he looked into his own.

"B-But how?

You were defeated saving Konoha from the Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto said as Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto it's okay.

After all he is your father." the Jonin told him.

Yondaime understood the anger that Naruto was showing since the Third Hokage had forbidden anybody in Konoha to know that he was Naruto's father but heard laughter as somebody entered the room.

It was a young ogre girl around the age of six but had blue eyes like Naruto, long wispy hair and wore a dress.

Team 7 along with Haku were curious as the youngster ran upto the Fourth Hokage.

"Tag!" she said playfully as Yondaime laughed.

"This is Kari.

I found her wandering Suna alone and fell in love with her but now I feel that she would make a great ninja but I was hoping that you would take her back wth ou to Konoha and find her a good family." he told them.

Kakashi understood as Kari stared at them.

The Fourth Hokage sighed as he left to find Naruto.....

* * *

Naruto sighed sadly as he was outside in the forest but was sad as he knew that the Fourth Hokage was his father.

He wondered why nobody, not even Iruka-sensei had told him this about the Fourth Hokage being his father but things were messed up but hoped that they could bring the one who could cure the Hidden Villages of the illness.

He then saw somebody approach.

"Who's there?" he yelled as he turned around.

He saw Yondaime standing there but the Fourth Hokage saw anger but also sadness in his son's eyes.

He knew he had excplaining to do......


End file.
